Blind Love
by redrover12
Summary: Alyson tries to follow her friend's advice by making someone from the famous NLT jealous by dating another member of NLT. Alyson is so caught up that she doesn't even real know who she's in love with anymore. Read and review!
1. Introduction

Introduction

Introduction

I was just minding my own business and just picking out some candy I could pig out on, but I just had to run into **_him_**. **_He_** had the Crest commercial smile, the insanely nice body, the heart-pounding vocals, and the jaw-dropping dance moves. _**He** _could have easily ran into any other girl in the candy shop, but **_he_** just had to run into me. _**He** _just had to make me the one nervous every time I saw **_his_** smile when I told a corny joke, sweaty whenever I saw **_his_ **nice abs as we were relaxing by the pool, in awe when I heard **_him_** sing in the studio, and amazed whenever I saw **_him_** dance at rehearsals. _**He** _even had the power to make me **fall in love **with **_him_**.

_His_ only flaw: _he_ didn't love me back.

**Author Note: This is my first introduction to my first fan fiction. I hope it's okay. It's a NLT fan fiction, since I can see there aren't many out there. Want to know who **_**he **_**is? Well, you'll find out soon enough. ****Read and review please!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not know or own NLT, just the story.**


	2. Chapter 1

Author Note:

**Author Note: NLT, for those of you who don't know, is an amazing boy band. The members are JJ Thorne (who is my personal favorite), Travis Garland, V Sevani, and Kevin McHale. Go to iTunes and listen to them. They rock my world and I hope they do the same for you.**

Chapter 1

It started out as a trip to the candy shop, but it turned into so much more. It was the day I finally experienced love at first sight. The day I finally understood about sweaty palms and butterflies in your stomach. The day I laid eyes on: **Travis Garland**

"Alyson! Why don't you get your license already? I mean, you're already 17!" exclaimed my best friend Maddie.

"I believe the world would be a safer place without me behind the staring wheel." I guess you could call me a bit of a klutz. I can't even walk without tripping over my feet, and she expected me to drive an actual car? Please.

"Fine, just hurry up or I'll miss my synchronized swimming lessons."

"Sometimes I wonder why I talk to you," I said as I laughed at the idea of anyone taking synchronized swimming classes.

"Shut up and get in the car before I change my mind about taking you to the candy store."

You might wonder why I am bothering my friend just to get candy. Well, I am actually one of the biggest chocolate fanatics you will ever meet. I have to eat at least a bar of chocolate a day to function properly. Maddie thinks that if I ever cut myself there will be chocolate instead of blood. I know, weird comment. Even from a girl who takes synchronized swimming. But don't worry, I'm not extremely unhealthy or anything. I'm actually pretty skinny for someone who's 5' 6. One time, my parents sat me down to tell me that being anorexic or bulimic is not "hip." Yes, my parents are strange, but they're cool most of the time. Anyways, there is the amazing candy shop called Heaven and they sell the best chocolate in Los Angeles. I realized that I ate all of my chocolate and I needed some chocolate bars, pronto.

As soon as Maddie pulled into Heaven, I jumped out of the car and rushed into the store. I ran into the back section where all the chocolate was when I accidentally ran into someone.

"Oof!" This guy had a pretty hard back.

"Are you okay?" My head was hurting a bit and I couldn't really see what the guy looked like because I was so dizzy.

"I'm so sorry. I was just excited to get my chocolate and I couldn't see you and then I ran into you and then I fell and now you're here asking me okay so I'd have to say I'm pretty good. Did I mention I was sorry?"

The boy laughed, "Yes, you did. By the way, my name is Travis Garland. What would your name be?"

Did he just say Travis Garland? I shook my head until everything became some what clear. Slowly, I lifted my head and saw that it was none other than Travis Garland, my crush from NLT. I couldn't believe that I actually ran into Travis Garland! He looked even cuter in person. And his brown eyes were to die for. They were so gorgeous that I couldn't stop myself from making a stupid comment.

"You have nice eyes," I bluntly stated. I covered my mouth and looked at Travis with horror. I could not believe what I just said.

"Thanks." Travis began to laugh a little. Gosh, I can be so stupid at times.

"Sorry, I guess I hit my head too hard. Let's just start over. I'm Alyson."

"Travis. So what brings you here?"

"I just needed to buy some chocolate. I can't live without it."

"Me neither. Here, let me help you up." Travis grabbed my hand and gently pulled me up. Wait, did that just happen? Travis Garland just touched my hand! Just play it cool, Lauren. Don't blow your cover. I went to the chocolate isle and grabbed a large box of chocolate. Travis gave me a strange look.

"Is something wrong?" I began to become nervous. Was my hair messed up? Did my breathe smell bad?

"Do you know how many bars of chocolate are in that box?"

"Yea, 24." I gave him a puzzled look until I finally realized where he was getting to. He thought I was fat! Oh no he didn't. That is just crossing the line.

"Look, bud. I don't care what anybody says about me and my chocolate, even some hot shot singer from NLT. I'm a chocolate lover and proud of it." I quickly stormed to the cash register until Travis grabbed my arm.

"No, I'm not calling you fat. I just think it's refreshing to see a girl to eat actual food. And you know who I am and you still don't care about what you eat, even more impressive.

I began to blush as I said, "Well, yea. Sorry back there. I just get defensive when guys think that girls can't eat like normal people. Anyways, I have to go. My friend has a….class to take."

"Well, before you go, can I have your number? Me and the other guys from NLT have a day off and we were planning to do something. You and your friend should come. We would like to have some pretty girls come with us." Travis flashed his amazing smile and I practically melted. We exchanged numbers and I paid for my chocolate. As I was exiting through the door, I looked back and I saw Travis waving me. I blushed and waved back before I ran to Maddie's car.

Wait till Maddie hears about this.

**Author Note: Did you like? I hope it was okay. It's kind of slow but it will get better, I hope. Read and review. **

**Disclaimer: I do not know or own NLT, just the story. **


	3. Chapter 2

**Sorry if I ever write Lauren instead of Alyson. The character's name is Alyson, but my name is Lauren so I just get confused sometimes.**

Chapter 2

I jumped into the car and as Maddie began to drive, I shouted into her face, "Maddie, you will never guess who I just met!" Just as I said that, Maddie became really excited

"Ooo, give me some clues!"

"Well, he's extremely cute, he's in a boy band, and we're going to hang out with him tomorrow with the rest of the band."

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe it! You actually met him!"

"Yeah! He was super nice and not to mention adorable."

"I can't wait to meet Joey Mcintyre from New Kids on the Block! He is a stud muffin with a side of hot sauce. What time are we going to meet him and the rest of the band?"

"What the heck, he's like 35 years old or something, that's twice your age!"

"So, Brad Pitt is like 45 and he's still attractive."

"I must admit, your right."

"Anyways, since you already crushed my dreams of meeting Joey, who is the guy. But I bet he isn't going to be as good as Joey, I mean who can? Did you here New Kids on the Block are having a reunion? I'm so getting tickets to….."

"Shut it, your ruining the moment. I ran into Travis Garland and we're going to hang out with the rest of NLT tomorrow."

"Who's he?" I let out a deep sigh. My excitement made me forget that Maddie doesn't listen to any music from the 21st century. I mean, if you look at the girl's iPod, the most modern song she has is one by the Backstreet Boys. I've tried to get her to listen to some music that normal people listen to, but she won't budge. She's such a dork. Wait, if she's a dork and I'm her best friend, what would that make me? Have I been a dork my whole life and not known it? What is this world coming to!

"Hello, earth to Alyson. Who is Travis, and what is a NLT?" Wow, she practically lives in my house and she doesn't notice that my wall is plastered in posters and photos of NLT. I mean, it's really hard to miss it.

"They're just some cute boys who can sing and dance. You'll meet them tomorrow."

"Whatever. Gosh, why couldn't you have met Joey Mcintyre?"

"Well I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted." I rolled my eyes. Maddie could be so weird at times.

* * *

**I was patiently waiting in the car because SOMEONE just had to get some chocolate. Man, how long can it take to just buy some chocolate? I'm going to give him 5 seconds. 1, 2, 3, 4…He jumped into the car with some silly grin on his face. I know chocolate is supposed to make you happy, but this is just creepy.**

"**Dude, I was just about to come in and strangle you!"**

"**That wouldn't be a very nice thank you to the guy who just scored dates for us with two hot chicks."**

"**I don't know. I think I need some time before I go start dating someone." I was nervous about the idea of dating anyone. My last relationship didn't end so well. It ended up that my ex, Kimberlyn, was cheating on me. That wasn't the worst part, it was with two other guys! Yeah, unholy, I know. But since then, I wasn't so sure about dating.**

"**Come on, it's been an entire 6 months. If you don't start dating soon, you're going to loose your touch."**

"**I really don't know……"**

"**Come on, they're cute! Well, at least one of them is. She's medium height, amazing green eyes, and she's blonde, but not too blonde. Exactly the way you like them." Travis winked at me and wiggled his eyebrows. I blushed and shoved him, if that's possible while you're driving a car.**

"**Stop it, Trav. Girls aren't just about what they look like, it's about what's on the inside too."**

"**Yea, yea, but it does help if they are total babes."**

"**But what about V and Kevin? They need dates too!"**

"**Well, Kevin can bring his mysterious sister that he hasn't introduced us to for some reason. As for V, he'll probably bring his lady friend Kate." Travis really emphasized Kate, so I was kind of confused.**

"**Wait, is V dating Kate?"**

"**Not yet, but soon enough." Oh gosh. The last time Travis set me up was with some fan we met. I bet you can guess who it was. If you guessed Kimberlyn, you're right.**

**I sighed and said, "Remember the last time you tried to set someone up, I ended up with a broken heart. I don't want V to go through that to." You might say that I'm 'in touch with my feelings.' Actually, I can't even watch The Secret Garden without crying my head off. But it's not entirely my fault. Before Kimberlyn it was Ashley, and before her it was Megan. Both were just as bad as Kimberlyn. I guess I'm just a target for bad relationships.**

"**This is different," replied Travis, "We actually know Kate. She's totally chill and you know it."**

"**Yeah, I guess your right." Kate is pretty cool. She's exactly V's type, too. She's only about 5' 4" with midnight black hair that went to her shoulders, but she recently chopped it off into a pixie cut. She even has the total rocker vibe going. Plus, she's cool with the rest of us. She goofs off with Kevin, makes these amazing brownies for Travis, and she watches chick flicks with me. I wish that I could find that perfect girl.**

**Travis interupted, "So will you go?"**

"**I don't know."**

"**Well, if you're not going to do it for me, like you should be doing as a good friend and roommate, at least do it for the girls. I don't want to just blow them off. That would just be plain cruel." Travis knows my exact weakness. I hate doing things that makes girls upset. Probably because so many girls have hurt me, I just never wanted to inflict pain back. Yes, I am the perfect gentleman. Woah, I just sounded cocky like Travis. He's contagious I bet.**

"**Fine."**

"**Yes, you're not going to regret this. Anyways, where should we go?"**

"**Let's go to Six Flags. That place is awesome, and we always have a good time."**

"**Okay, JJ. Let me text everyone the plans." I nodded and began to worry a little. I just hope that tomorrow works out okay.**

* * *

**So you just found out that the bold was the point of view of JJ Thorne. Why not Travis you may ask, well, you'll see later. Just if you guys didn't know, the normal lettering is Alyson and the bold is JJ. I took the idea from Jayyyy so all credits for that is to her. Sorry these past two chapters are somewhat short. I haven't brought all the characters together yet and that's when the drama starts. I'm kind of busy but I plan to post the next chapter in a day or two. Read and review. If you have any ideas, I take them all into consideration!**

**Disclaimer: I do not know or own NLT, just the story. **


	4. Chapter 3

I was at home and had absolutely nothing to do

I was at home and had absolutely nothing to do. Maddie just dropped me off and was out at her synchronized swimming lesson. I must admit, even though Maddie is weird most of the times, she is the best friend anyone could ask for. She's always hyper and crazy and making me laugh till my sides hurt. The one of the funniest things had to be when we went to a nursing home when we were 9 during Christmas time to sing carols for the residents. She had this weird idea to show up in a spiderman costume. Maddie has this interesting obsession with spiderman. She has all the action figures, clothes, and even the toys, like the one that shoots out fake spider web stuff. I once asked her why spiderman, and she said that spiderman is the bomb dot com. I just left it at that. Anyways, so Maddie was dressed up in the spiderman costume and we started going around meeting and singing to the people at the nursing home. Most people laughed and a couple gave us an evil glare, but it was all cool. The real funny part was when we walked into this one guy's room, and the room was plastered with superman posters and framed superman comic books. Once the guy saw Maddie, he went crazy. He jumped out of his bed and started chasing Maddie. He chased her around the room shouting, "SUPERMAN IS BETTER THAN SPIDERMAN!" The guy was pretty fast for someone who looked like he was close to 80. Everyday was just as hilarious as that day. So here I'm sitting and my entertainer was no where near, I was soooooo bored. Suddenly, I wasn't so bored anymore. I just got a text from Travis!

"Hey, what are you doing?"

I quickly responded, "Just sitting here, doing nothing. Eating some of my DELICIOUS chocolate. :D"

"Nice. So, about tomorrow, me and my friends were thinking about going to Six Flags."

"Sounds like fun, I've never been."

"What! Are you crazy? How long have you lived in Los Angeles."

"My whole life."

"Wow, now we definitely have to go. It's this amazing theme park with roller coasters galore. It's amazing."

"Okay cool. What time?"

"How about come at our place at 10:00 in the morning. The address is 382 Brocksworth Avenue. You know where that is?"

"Yeah, that's only like 7 blocks from my house!"

"Cool, and you're bringing your friend."

"Yeah, her name is Maddie. She's really funny and pretty. But don't tell her I said that. She says that spiderman wouldn't approve anyone who goes by their looks."

"What?"

"I'll explain later."

"Hahaha. Can't wait to hear this. I'll see you tomorrow. I have to go to the studio."

"Okay. Bye!" I could not wait till tomorrow.

* * *

**I was pacing back and forth in the house. I was terrified about the "date." What if they were stuck up snotty girls? What if they don't like that I cry more often then I should? What if they don't like that I spend more time fixing my blonde hair than the other guys? I mean, V always gets annoyed when we're on a tour bus and he can't sleep because he says my hair is like the sun, it never stops glowing. Yeah, I do have great hair. Anyways, what will I do? Gosh, this stupid date thing is starting to turn out horribly, and it hasn't even started. The doorbell finally rang. I glanced in the mirror one more time and then slowly turned the doorknob and opened the door. It was Kate.**

"**Oh, hey." I mumbled.**

"**Well, I'm happy to see you, too." **

"**No, it's not that. It's great to see you, I was just expecting the other girls." I glanced at the clock and saw that it was 10:01!**

"**Oh no, it's passed 10! They should be here by now. Are they ditching us? They're standing us up, aren't they…"**

"**JJ, shut up. You never spazz out when Travis is late, and he usually is," Kate declared. I sighed and rubbed my forehead.**

"**Number one, I usually don't anticipate Travis's arrival. I mean I see him everyday. It's not that exciting."**

"**I resent that," laughed Travis. He ran down stairs and gave Kate a bear hug.**

"**At least someone is enthusiastic about my arrival," giggled Kate. Then she went into a more serious tone saying, "JJ, they aren't going to ditch you. They're probably just taking a bit more time to get ready for you. I mean, who wouldn't?" Kate always knew how to boost my self confidence. I'm actually glad that she came before the other girls to support me. V needs to ask her out already.**

**Travis said, "Yea, and who would want to miss a date with me?" Kate punched him and he let out a girly yell. I started cracking up and rolling on the floor. Kate and Travis began laughing along with me, probably because I looked so ridiculous. We were crying because we were laughing so hard. It was so intense that we didn't even notice V and Kevin walking in the room.**

"**For some reason, I really don't want to know what's going on," stated Kevin.**

"**Agreed," V claimed, giving us strange looks.**

"**Ah, nothing that weird happened. Kate just punched Travis and he screamed like a 4 year old girl.**

"**Wait to go! And it's good to see you." V picked her up and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. I swear that she was blushing.**

"**What about me! I need loving too!" cried out Kevin. He gave her his infamous puppy face. For some reason, nobody can resist it. I mean nobody. Even our produces give in, most of the time at least. I admit, it does help sometimes.**

"**Aww, I could never forget you Kev!" She gave him a big hug, but then he ran away.**

"**Wait, did you get your cootie shot?" Kevin was so random at times.**

"**Kevin, if you don't come right here this instant and give me a hug, I promise you it won't be pretty." Kevin quickly ran up to her and hugged her.**

"**Gosh, I must really like you if I'm willing to risk getting cooties." Then he and Kate began laughing. Their humor sometimes confuses me, but it's usually entertaining.**

"**Wait, where are we going again?" questioned V. **

"**Six flags," exclaimed Travis.**

"**Really? I have to go change!" exclaimed Kevin as he scurried up the stairs and to is room. I bet you anything that he went to go get his batman shirt. He wears that every time we go to six flags, since Batman is his favorite ride. I sighed and looked at the clock. It was already 5 past 10 and I was freaking out. I know it seems stupid, but I was really nervous about how it was going to go. Before I could go on about the endless possibilities about how horribly the date could go, the doorbell finally rang.**

**I ran up and fixed my hair again before I answered the door. Woah. Travis was right. This girl was gorgeous. He were green eyes were beautiful, with a sparkle in them. She gave me a timid smile and I couldn't help but giving a stupid, goofy grin back.**

"**Hi, I'm Alyson, and this is my friend Maddie. You must be JJ." Oh my gosh, she knew my name! Wait, I'm in a famous band. I tend to forget that quite often; it's just so surreal that we have hundreds of fans. **

"**Yeah, Travis told me you were pretty." Alyson blushed a little, and it was so cute. I knew her for about 5 seconds and I was already falling for her, and hard.**

"**Um, okay. You guys can chat all you want, but I was looking forward to going to six falgs," blurted out that girl Maddie. Whoah, I was so mesmerized by Alyson that I totally forgot about her.**

"**Oh, sorry. Come in side," I said as I gestured them in. "Hey guys! Alyson and Maddie are here!" The guys and Kate came rushing down.**

"**Hey, I'm Kate. I've been friends with V since we were in diapers so I know the rest of the guys." Kate shook hands with Maddie.**

"**Yeah, and I you already know the rest of the guys V, Kevin and Travis," I said. I looked around and saw that Kevin wasn't around.**

"**Coooming!" exclaimed Kevin in a girly and somewhat creepy voice. He ran down stairs, but tripped at the last few steps.**

"**Way to make and entrance Kev," laughed Travis. We all laughed, but Kevin just shrugged and brushed it off.**

"**So, you guys, we're taking two cars, but who is going to be in which car?" I asked. Please put me and Alyson in the same car. I didn't want to set up theseating and seem like I was desperate to sit next to her. That wasn't the way to be smooth with the ladies, apparently to Travis.**

**Kate stepped up and declared, "Me, V, and Travis will take on car and Kevin, Maddie, JJ, and Alyson will take another car. Wait, Kevin, is your sister coming?"**

**Kevin answered, "Not with us. She has dance rehearsals so she's going to meet us at the park a little later." Kate nodded and we were off. I could tell trip was going to be one of the bests trips yet.**

* * *

**Sorry I took so long!! I've been really busy, so once I get home I just crash. I hope you like it. So JJ and Alyson meet? Does she feel the same for him? (I don't even know yet.) And will Maddie and another member of NLT have a thing? (this I do know) And how does Travis feel? Whew!! There's a lot of floating questions so keep on reading and reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I do not know or own NLT, just the story. **


	5. Chapter 4

I was sitting in the car, talking with JJ

I was sitting in the car, talking with JJ. He was really funny, in a cute and innocent kind of way. You know when your friend has this adorable puppy and you just want to pet it instead of hanging out with your friend? That description exactly fitted JJ. I was totally blowing Maddie off for JJ. He seemed kind of reserved at first, but he turned out to be really funny. I could tell we were going to be great friends. I kind of wished that Travis was there, though. He looked even hotter than the first time I saw him, and the first time I saw him he was pretty damn hot. I glanced at Maddie and saw that she and Kevin were flirting! It was adorable. I nudged JJ and nodded for him to look at Kevin at Maddie. His face broke into a smile. I swear, any girl would be lucky to have such a sweet boy. We were quite so we could listen to Maddie and Kevin's extremely entertaining conversation.

"I really like your shirt," commented Kevin as he flashed his pearly whites at Maddie. She was wearing her Spiderman t-shirt I got her for her birthday. It was a light blue shirt with spiderman climbing a wall. Even I had to admit that the shirt was absolutely amazing. Besides having Maddie's favorite super hero on it, it complemented her blue eyes quiet nicely.

I glanced at Maddie to see her response, and I saw the most astonishing thing. I had just witnessed Maddie blush. This may be hard to believe, but Maddie has never really had on a crush on guy before. Crazy, right?

Well, I guess I forgot about Andy from the second grade grade. It was Maddie's first and last relationship, sadly.

She stuttered, "I like your shirt too." Spiderman and batman coming together, I didn't see this coming at all. Uh-oh. Maddie was getting nervous; I could tell by the way her hands were grabbing the car seat. I seriously thought that she was going to rip the seat from under hear. When Maddie gets nervous she begins to blurt out _my_ secrets. This wasn't going to be pretty

"Alyson told me that you and the rest of the guys sing and dance. Her walls are covered in posters of you guys. I can't believe I was oblivious to it for a while. Alyson has an entire wall dedicated to…" I covered her mouth before she could say anything else.

"Hehehe, the crazy things people say these days," I laughed in a nervous tone. Well that wasn't embarrassing.

**So Alyson has a crush on one of us. I hope it's me. I've only been talking to her for a little bit, but she's so much fun. Kevin and I just grinned at Alyson, and she blushed a deep scarlet. She was even cute when she blushed. Wait, JJ, snap yourself out of it. You're not ready for another relationship. Just take it, slow. Yeah, slow and steady always wins the race. Anyways, Kevin made a move on Maddie. It was pretty smooth I must admit, and people say I'm the romantic one and Travis is the one with the ladies. Kevin is learning well.**

"**Yeah, that's right. Do you dance?" questioned Kevin**

"**Yeah, I can totally bust a move. Not to toot my horn or anything, I even won an award for best dancer at my school's dance," claimed Maddie smugly. I don't know why but Alyson looked like she was going to start laughing any second. I wonder why.**

"**So would you like to go dancing with me on tomorrow?" I really couldn't believe it. Kevin asked a girl out in a completely cool way. I thought he told me he was a dork. That boy has a lot of explaining to do. **

**All of the sudden Alyson started laughing like a mad man. Her face was turning beat red and tears were slowly forming.**

"**What's so funny?" Okay, was I missing a joke or something?**

"**Maddie dancing? Are you kidding me? The only reason she won that award was because…" and this time Maddie turned around and slapped her hand on Alyson's mouth.**

"**She's just jealous, ignore her." Maddie gave Alyson one of those shut-up-before-I-hurt-you glares and Alyson began to compose herself.**

"**So, are we almost there yet?" Hopefully Kevin would say no because I never wanted to leave.**

"**Umm, yeah," answered Kevin. Darn it. I heard Kevin's phone ring. Did I mention that Kevin has a very distinct ring tone? Just listen…**

_**I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world. Life in plastic, it's fantastic. **_

**The wonders of a bet. Kevin blushed and answered his phone with a terse 'Hello.' I couldn't hear what the other person was saying but Kevin started to look kind of depressed. There were a lot of 'I understand' and 'Don't worry about it' as the conversation continued. Kevin snapped his phone shut and sighed.**

"**My sister can't come. She has to go meet up with her boyfriend. It's their 4 month anniversary apparently and she decided it would best if they spent time alone."**

**Maddie grew curious and asked, "You have a sister? That's cool. What's her name?"**

"**You can't understand the elephant until you hear it roar." Maddie nodded her head vigorously while Alyson looked completely confused. 'What' mouthed Alyson. I shrugged and mouthed back 'I have no idea.' I may have known Kevin for about 4 years, but sometimes I don't understand what he's trying to say. I mean come on. Everyone knows that elephants don't roar. They…..wait. What do they do? They shriek? Yell? They make that sound out of their trunk. Arghh, what is it called again? Well I have absolutely no idea and I'm just gonna leave it at that.**

"**Uh, Kevin, what is that supposed to mean?" asked Alyson. **

**Before Kevin answered, Maddie blurted out, "It means that when you make a first impression, it's better if a person introduces themselves. You know, here it from them." Woah. Maddie understand the Kevin vocabulary and she's known him for only about 30 minutes. Impressive.**

"**Uh, okay," answered Alyson. So it was about 5 minutes before we arrived at Six Flags. We hopped out of the car and so did the guys in the other car. I saw Travis winking at Alyson and her blushing in response. Woah, I hope they don't have a thing going on. This is gonna be one heck of a day.**

* * *

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a long time and it's a crappy chapter. I'm having writers block and I really don't know what's going to happen next. I'm just going with whatever comes to my mind first. Hopefully you guys will review more to give me ideas. The more reviews I get the faster I'll post!! Wink wink. On a happier note, I think I'm starting a new fanfiction. I know I shouldn't but I just have to make one in tribute to Mcfly. If you don't know them they're an awesome British band. Anyways, I'm having auditions for one of their girlfriends, or future girlfriend or whatever part I plan on having.**

**Name**

**Age:**

**Height:**

**Hair color:**

**Eye color:**

**Hobbies:**

**Describe your personality:**

**Music taste:**

**Other (whatever else you have to say. don't have to fill out):**

**Taste in guys (or name a couple of celebrities you like to give me an idea):**


End file.
